Making Miracles
by angelsinstead
Summary: What happens when Hayden and Finn try to have a baby and fertility drugs become involved in the equation? How will they handle multiple babies!


**_Author's Note- This is my first time writing a Hayden and Finn fic. It's for Daphne. Happy EARLY Birthday!  
_**

 **Hayden slipped into the hospital lab with hopes of not being detected. She had questioned Brad earlier about a new shipment of fertility drugs.**

 ** _"What are these?" she asked, holding up a mysterious package._**

 ** _"New experimental fertility drugs. They've never been tested," Brad said, trying to be discreet._**

 ** _"Who ordered them?"_**

 ** _"Your lover-boy, Dr. Finn," replied Brad as he was doing inventory in the lab._**

 ** _"Why?"_**

 ** _"I don't know. Ask the doctor. I guess he wants to try them out on some poor, unsuspecting patient."_**

 ** _"Of course you would say that. You hate his guts. You're always trying to get him in trouble," Hayden said as she rolled her eyes._**

 ** _"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Brad said as he glared at Hayden. "If he's not too drugged up to answer your question."_**

 ** _"Finn's not doing drugs anymore. Why can't you get that through your head?" said Hayden as she watched Brad put the packs of fertility drugs on a shelf in the laboratory._**

 ** _"Whatever. Just get out of the lab. You're not supposed to be in here, harrassing me while I am doing MY job," Brad said hatefully._**

 **Hayden left the lab, but she didn't forget where Brad had stashed those little packages. In fact, she was coming back to pick up one just as soon as Brad was no where near the laboratory.**

 **Later that evening, Hayden arrived home to find Finn in a romantic mood. There was wine, candlelight, and a delicious gourmet meal he had ordered out from Carly's restaurant. Heart racing, she gazed at the gorgeous hunk of a doctor. "Ohhh Finn, what's all this?" she asked.**

 **"You're ovulating, aren't you?"**

 **She couldn't help but smirk when he said those words. Of course he knew she was ovulating. He was the doctor!**

 **"You saw the little stick," she said as she cuddled up against his warm, virile chest.**

 **"Tonight we can make a baby."**

 **"I am so excited!" Hayden said as she reached into her pocket, grasping the little packet she had stolen from the lab. Little did she know that her sexy, doctor/boyfriend had the same idea. He had placed a little "surprise" into her glass of wine. He had the same plan that she did! He had plans to speed up the process as they had been trying for a baby for the past four months. Each time they had been unsuccessful, it had been a huge let-down. Hayden had been wondering if she would ever get pregnant, but it had been so much fun trying for a baby with the luscious hunk of a doctor.**

 **"Four months," he said as his hot breath was against her ear. His hands were on her ass, molding her buttocks as he pressed her against his hardening body.**

 **"Suddenly I am not so hungry. Why don't we skip dinner and fuck?" she said boldly.**

 **"Can I fuck you on the table?"**

 **"I would never object. Just uhhhh... lemme slip into something more sexy."**

 **Hayden needed to sneak away to the bathroom, so she could take the fertility drugs. Finn reluctantly let her go as he said, "Just come back naked."**

 **Hayden laughed as she rushed off to do her thing. She didn't even read the warnings on the package. She didn't read the possible side effects. All she read was that the product was called Preggonal. Even the name of the drug made her giggle.**

 **"This med better make me Preggonal," she said under her breath as she took the single tablet and stripped off all her clothes.**

 **After she was entirely naked, she returned to Doctor Finn. He was wearing nothing but his silky boxers and holding a glass of wine. "Drink this," he insisted as he gazed at his beautiful girlfriend.**

 **"Why?" she asked.**

 **"You like wine... and you get thirsty when we fuck."**

 **Hayden burst out laughing, but the sexy look on the doctor's face made her breathless. She reached for the glass of white wine and drank it down in a couple of sips. "It was delicious," she said as she reached up to kiss him.**

 **"You're more delicious," he said as he grabbed her in his arms and set her down on the table. "You're delectable."**

 **He sipped at her skin, nibbling and sucking every inch of her lovely, nude body. "Ohhhhh Finn... I want you soooo much. Please fuck me."**

 **Finn didn't wait another second. He released his thick, throbbing shaft for Hayden's pleasure. "Give me a baby," she commanded as she lay back on the table, opening her legs to him.**

 **"I need a baby... and I need you. I want you soooooo much, Hayden. Only you. I want YOU to carry my child," he said as he moved his body over hers. She felt the throbbing head of his shaft touch her where she was wet, warm and willing.**

 **She was dizzy with desire. She grabbed his broad shoulders and eased him closer to her, so every part of their bodies were touching. Her breasts were pressed against his muscular chest as her nipples were burning into his skin.**

 **"Please Finn. Do not make me wait. I want your cock," she pleaded.**

 **He thrust forward, entering her slick heat. "YESSS," he said in a groan. "YES, Hayden."**

 **His blue eyes penetrated hers as he sunk deeper into her channel. They began making sweet, sweaty love. Dishes of food fell off the table as Finn's glass of wine overturned, but neither of them cared. "FINN!" she screamed, her nails raking his shoulders as he brought her to the heights of ecstasy.**

 **For the longest time, he held her, his damp brow pressed against hers. "Do you think we did it? Do you think we made a baby?"**

 **"There is a strong possibility that we did," she said, knowing that the added help from the fertility drug might have been exactly what was needed to make their dreams of parenthood come true.**

 **"We'll find out soon," he said as he took her lips in a long, satisfying kiss.**

 **"You'll be the first to know... after me, of course," she stated as he hauled her up into his arms and carried her to their bed.**

 **"I am so excited!" he said, using her words from earlier.**

 **Who knew that Dr. Finn would be so happy to become a father, but now that he had found Hayden, their relationship was perfect for him. They were going to become parents of a very special baby. A boy or a girl. He was certain that the Preggonal he had placed in her wine would do the trick. Hayden was going to be carrying his little bundle.**

 **~*~Three Weeks Later~*~**

 **Poor Hayden was extremely sick. She had been barfing repeatedly. She was pale, irritable, and her breasts were aching and sore. She knew a pregnancy test was in order. She entered the lab of the hospital to look for one. "What are you doing in here?" Brad asked, startling her and making her jump.**

 **"None of your business!"**

 **"I think it is my business. I am on to you; I know that some meds are missing from the lab..."**

 **"What?" Hayden gasped.**

 **"Don't act all innocent. Some of the Preggonal is missing off the shelf; that experimental fertility drug that Dr. Finn ordered to..."**

 **Brad's words were cut off when Dr. Finn himself entered the lab, wearing his long white doctor's coat. "Get out," he said coldly to Brad. "I need to talk to Hayden alone."**

 **Brad rolled his eyes in disgust, but he quickly left the lab. "Hayden, what are you doing in here?" he asked.**

 **"I... I..."**

 **Hayden was tongue-tied. What if Finn found out what she had done?! She had stolen fertility drugs from the lab and at that very moment, she was probably pregnant as a result of her actions! Would Finn be angry? Would Brad tell him about the missing meds?**

 **"Hayden, you're not looking so well," Finn said with a frown of tenderness as concern took over. "You look like you might..."**

 **Suddenly, she did exactly THAT. She puked all over the floor, right in front of her handsome boyfriend. "Ohhh God," she groaned as she really didn't have much else in her stomach. She had thrown up everything inside of her.**

 **"Hayden, you're sick," he said as he took her in his arms, checking her forehead for signs of fever. "Do you have the flu?"**

 **"No, you moron, I think I might be pregnant. You're the doctor!"**

 **His face became pasty white. "Really? You're pregnant?"**

 **"Well, yeah, I think. I came to the lab in search of a pregnancy test."**

 **He helped her to the nearest chair. "I can draw some blood and test your hcg levels," he stated. "That is the best course of action."**

 **"HCG levels?"**

 **"Yes. Pregnancy hormones."**

 **"Okay," she said as he reached for a wicked-looking needle he was about to stick into her arm.**

 **"You're not putting that into me," she said quite adamantly.**

 **"Yes, I am. Now hold still."**

 **"No!" she cried out.**

 **Despite her screams of protest, Dr. Finn used his charming bedside manner to get his "patient" to cooperate so he could withdraw some blood for testing. "That really hurt," she whined, wincing as he withdrew the needle and presented her with a shiny bandage for her teeny-tiny wound.**

 **"It's gonna hurt a lot worse when the baby comes out," he said with a chuckle.**

 **"Shut up or I will slap you!" she warned.**

 **"I am going to put a rush order on this blood test and in the meantime, I think you should rest," Finn said as he tenderly kissed her forehead.**

 **"Finn," she said as she grabbed his arm.**

 **"Yes," he said, pausing before going to test her blood sample.**

 **"I want it to be true. I want to have your baby."**

 **A huge smile overtook his face. "Me, too. Just wait here. I will be back soon."**

 **Hayden waited and waited for what seemed like hours. She almost dozed off in the chair. All of the sudden, her handsome doctor was back and his face was even whiter than before.**

 **"Did you test my blood?" she asked.**

 **"Uhhhh yeah. I did. Yeah."**

 **"What is it? What's wrong?" she demanded.**

 **"Well, uhhhh... I tested the HCG levels in your blood..."**

 **"And ... AND am I pregnant?" she asked anxiously.**

 **"Yes, very much so."**

 **"What's that mean?"**

 **"Hayden, your hcg levels are off the charts."**

 **"What's that mean?" she repeated.**

 **"Hayden, you're VERY pregnant."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"We need to do an ultrasound... NOW."**

 **"Why?"**

 **She still wasn't grasping what he was trying to tell her. She was weak from so much vomiting, so he just picked her up in his arms and carried her to the nearest exam room. To her shock and surprise, he wanted to perform an ultrasound, right then and there. "Finn, is this really necessary?" she asked.**

 **He was stripping off her blouse and didn't appear to be listening. "Why are you taking off my clothes? Are you in the mood for a quickie, because I really can't; I feel nauseous."**

 **"Hayden, I need to do this," he said firmly as he removed her blouse and placed a glob of warm goo on her tummy.**

 **"Finn!" she cried out loudly in surprise.**

 **She was struggling with him as he placed a transducer against her bare stomach. A moment later, he was staring at the ultrasound screen as though he were in a state of amazement.**

 **She could hear a steady thumping sound in which she assumed was their baby's heart beat. "Ohhh Finn,' she said as tears gathered in her eyes. "We are going to have a baby."**

 **"No... no... nooooooo," he said as he was moving the wand around on her still-flat abdomen.**

 **"What's wrong?" she asked, becoming worried.**

 **"We aren't having a baby, Hayden," he said. "We aren't having A baby at all. We are having FOUR."**

 **"Four? What?! FOUR?!" she practically screamed.**

 **"Yes, there are four heartbeats."**

 **"Ohhh hell no, I didn't sign up for this!"**

 **Finn was in a state of shock as well. He just kept staring at the screen as though transfixed.**

 **"How... how could this - THIS have happened?" Hayden asked, but she knew. She KNEW it was because of that fertility drug she had stolen and secretly taken. THAT was what had gotten her in this state; pregnant with FOUR of Finn's babies.**

 **"Hayden," Finn said as he stopped the procedure and looked deeply into her eyes. "I have to make a confession. It was me. I am the reason you're pregnant with not one, not two, not three, but four little babies."**

 **"What are you saying?"**

 **"I ordered a fertility drug and I had it delivered to the lab. I put one tablet of Preggonal in your wine that night. I just wanted a baby so much," he admitted. "I'm so sorry."**

 **"Finn, I- I-. You can't blame yourself. You see, I too snuck into the lab. I saw Brad putting the fertility drugs on a shelf... and I stole a packet. I took one, too."**

 **"You what?" he asked, eyes wide.**

 **"I had a double-dose of the fertility drug."**

 **He sighed. "It would appear we both had the same idea."**

 **"Yeah and now we are going to pay the price. We are going to have multiple babies."**

 **"Roxie will be jealous," Finn said, speaking of his service pet.**

 **Hayden couldn't help but laugh at his seriousness about Roxie's reaction. Suddenly Nurse Elizabeth Webber walked into the room, finding her sister laid out on the exam table half-naked and Doctor Finn standing over her. "What are you two doing?" Elizabeth asked.**

 **"I have amazing news for you," Hayden said. "Finn and I are pregnant!"**

 **"You are?!" Elizabeth said in happy surprise.**

 **"Ohhh yes, we are VERY pregnant," Finn empathized.**

 **Elizabeth looked at them questioningly. "We are having quadruplets," Hayden explained.**

 **"WHAT?!" was all Elizabeth could utter. "Four kids? I don't even have four kids... yet."**

 **~*~Six and Half Months Later~*~**

 **The little quads arrived slightly early. Dr. Finn wanted to deliver his own babies with Dr. Griffin Monro assisting with the c-section. Hayden was terrified, but also happy and extremely excited. She couldn't wait to meet the tiny, pint-sized humans whom had been kicking her relentlessly for months.**

 **As she lay on the delivery table in the operating room, her sister Elizabeth was also there to lend her moral support. "You're going to see your precious babies soon," Elizabeth gushed.**

 **"I can't wait," Hayden said, barely breathing as Finn was about to deliver the first infant.**

 **Moments later, Hayden heard a beautiful cry. "It's a girl," Finn said with happiness.**

 **She saw tears shining in her handsome lover's blue eyes. She caught a glimpse of her dark-haired daughter, but then the baby was whisked away so she could be weighed and examined.**

 **"She weighs 4 pounds," Monica called out in amazement. "Quite big for multiples."**

 **Hayden was happy. Her daughter was crying robustly and seemed to be doing well. It wasn't even a minute later when Baby Number 2 was delivered. "A boy!" the proud father exclaimed.**

 **Their son was crying louder than his sister. He was such an amazing miracle. Hayden wanted to hold him and see him, but he was taken to an incubator so the hospital staff could assess his health.**

 **She was thrilled to hear that their son was just a couple of ounces larger than their newborn daughter. Both babies appeared to be doing quite well.**

 **Dr. Finn wasn't finished delivering babies. Doctor Monro helped him get the last two newborns out of Hayden's uterus. Finn was holding the infants in his arms as Griffin sewed up Hayden's incision.**

 **"Are they boys or girls?" Hayden asked Finn anxiously.**

 **"One of each," Finn said proudly, looking at his newborn offspring. "We have two sons and two daughters... and all four are healthy."**

 **"I can't believe it," Hayden murmured as tears of happiness spilled down her face.**

 **Finn brought the babies in his arms closer so Hayden could meet their precious little miracles. "Ohhh they are so beautiful," she said as she gazed at their sweet little faces.**

 **"What will we name them?" Finn asked.**

 **"You can name one of the little girls Elizabeth, after her auntie," Hayden's sister suggested.**

 **"How about Monica?" Monica piped up.**

 **"Griffin's a good name," Griffin said as he continued to suture Hayden's incision.**

 **"What about Roxie the Second?" Finn said teasingly as he stared at the baby daughter he was holding.**

 **"Ummmm no," said Hayden, wrinkling up her nose at all the name suggestions. "I want to name one of our daughters Abigail."**

 **"I like that," said Finn. "Abigail Hayden Finn."**

 **"Okay," said Hayden. "One of our babies has a name. You name one of the boys."**

 **"Alright," Finn agreed. "I want our son to have a strong name. How about Alexander? Alexander Hamilton Finn."**

 **"I love it," Hayden said gleefully. "My turn to name a baby!"**

 **"There are 2 left to name," Elizabeth pointed out.**

 **"Okay, I'll name the other little boy," said Hayden. "His name will be Anthony Garrett Finn."**

 **"Wow," said Finn as Monica brought the other two babies over to meet their mommy and daddy. "Those names are perfect. Now I need to name our other little princess."**

 **He thought for a moment as he tried to come up with the perfect name for their sweet little angel. As he looked at the baby, a name came to mind. "Annika Gabrielle Finn," he said.**

 **"Abigail, Alexander, Anthony and Annika," said Hayden. "I love their names."**

 **"All these babies make me want to get pregnant sooooo damn much!" exclaimed the aunt of the babies.**

 **Hayden laughed. "We have some fertility drugs you can try... IF you need them."**

 **"Don't worry. I am plenty fertile," Elizabeth said with a wink.**

 **"Then hurry home to your lover and have him slip a baby into your oven," Finn suggested.**

 **Elizabeth burst into laughter. She was having baby fever and she wanted to be the next one in the delivery room.**

 **Much later, the young family got settled into Hayden's hospital room. Finn and Hayden were cuddling their four precious miracles. "It was meant to be," said Finn as he kissed their children's four little foreheads. "Hayden, you, me, Roxie, and these babies."**

 **"Finn, I am happy... so happy... but think about all the diapers... and the bottles."**

 **"You're not breastfeeding?" he asked in surprise.**

 **"Are you kidding? There would be a kid attached to my nipple 24/7."**

 **"That's okay; I don't like to share," Finn said as he kissed Hayden softly on the lips. "Do you have any regrets?"**

 **"Not a single one,' she said sincerely. "I am glad we both had the same idea and in the process, we've quadrupled our little family."**

 **"Can we get a dog next?" he asked hopefully.**

 **"Not on your life."**


End file.
